


Сказка о волках, колдунах и красных законах

by Elnarmo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elnarmo/pseuds/Elnarmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Северная сказка с элементами индийского кино : )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка о волках, колдунах и красных законах

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест Secret Sansa, в подарок для rony-robber : )
> 
> Бета - MaShShka

Давным-давно жил в замке Винтерфелле лорд Старк со своей леди-женою, и были они счастливы друг с другом и со своей семьей. Было у них шестеро детей — четверо мальчиков и две девочки, и не могли родители нарадоваться на них. Но наступили смутные времена, и лорда Старка обманом разделили с семьей и, оклеветав, казнили. Жену и старших сыновей его предали союзники, и пролилась кровь. След его дочерей затерялся в снегах и болотных топях, а младшие его сыновья отправились далеко на север, куда не дано ступать смертным. И если один из них скрылся от людей, то второй попал к тем, кто называл себя камнерожденными. Мальчика этого звали Рикон Старк.

Он рос в доме вождя, и глава рода сажал его по правую руку от себя как дорогого гостя, как любимого сына, и угощал самыми лакомыми кусками, и поил из чаши теплым густым молоком единорогов, чтобы он набирался от них звериной силы и упорства. Камнерожденные знали, что мальчику предстоит непростая судьба, что ждет его удача, ведь волосы его были рыжими, а значит, его поцеловал огонь.

Рикон рос среди воинов, охотников и рыболовов, и научился от них всему: как управляться с острым мечом и длинным копьем, как стрелять из гибкого лука, как седлать доброго коня, как подстерегать с острогой серебристую рыбку в быстрой воде, как выслеживать и затравливать дикого зверя. Верным его спутником и другом был огромный косматый лютоволк, нагонявший страх на всех, кто его видел. Неразлучны были они с мальчиком, и поговаривают, беседовали друг с другом на одном языке, человечьем или волчьем - не знал никто.

Привольно жилось Рикону, но грустно было ему, что не знал он ни отца, ни матери. Он завидовал детям, игравшим со своими братьями и сестрами, и каждый год спрашивал вождя, что же случилось с его родней, и каждый год тот отказывался поведать мальчику правду, говоря, что он еще слишком мал.   
Рикон усердно тренировался и жадно пил молоко единорогов, чтобы поскорее вырасти, и когда глава рода увидел его широкие плечи и сильные руки, то улыбнулся ласково и гордо, и отправил Рикона к его наставнику, наказав расспросить обо всем, что было тому ведомо. 

Был тот наставник стар, и темные волосы его давно поседели. Он одиноко жил в ветхой рыбацкой хижине и каждый день выходил к морю, смотрел долго на горизонт, где клубился пар, и затем забрасывал сети. Рикон часто приходил к нему спрашивать совета и помогать латать прорехи в сетях, ибо сам старик справлялся с трудом: у него была искалечена рука, и пальцы не были такими гибкими и ловкими, как у мальчика.

Когда Рикон пришел к нему, старик, как всегда, стоял на утесе и смотрел вдаль, но стоило ему завидеть Рикона, как слезы побежали по его сморщенному лицу.  
\- Что же ты плачешь? - удивился Рикон.  
\- Я плачу, потому что ужасные вещи предстоит мне рассказать.

И он начал рассказывать, и говорил он долго, и струились слезы из его глаз, и терялись в густой бороде. Рикон слушал внимательно, а когда старик закончил, то мальчик обнял его крепко и сказал не печалиться. Сказал, что нет на Севере таких, как он - поцелованных огнем, вскормленных молоком единорогов, побратавшихся со зверем-лютоволком, - и значит, нет ему равных. 

Но старик заплакал еще горше, ведь знал он, что лорды, захватившие Север, сильны и коварны, и будет тяжело справиться с ними. Он любил мальчика как собственного сына, и мысль о том, что тот может погибнуть, терзала его чуткое доброе сердце.

И Рикон вернулся к лорду камнерожденных, и попросил у него помощи. Как ни грустно было Магнару отпускать от себя мальчика, он не мог ему отказать, и выделил ему самых лучших воинов, самые крепкие корабли, и подарил ему свое копье, увенчанное острым белым рогом. И напоследок дал ему отпить из огромного рогатого черепа крови единорожьей, чтобы укрепить его силу и дух.

Долго плыли они со стариком по бурному морю, и швыряло их по волнам, и поднимало валами к самому небу, и смотрел Рикон с тоскою и любовью на землю, лежащую перед ним. Теперь той землей правили его враги - лорды, захватившие власть обманом и предательством. Звали их Болтонами, и было их двое, отец и сын-бастард: старый колдун, черной злобой своей иссушенный до костей, и могучий уродливый полувеликан, с трудом волочивший по земле брюхо.

Уже знал Рикон, что не пройти напрямик к Винтерфеллу, где восседает на троне колдун. Что на пути стоит замок Дредфорт, где правит сын его, а подступы охраняет сильное войско. Но Рикон ничего не боялся.

Долго шли они по разграбленной земле, и Рикон смотрел на печальных крестьян, на тощих коров и на заброшенные поля, и сердце его охватывала ярость. Глядя в лицо его да на громадного черного лютоволка, на котором он ехал верхом, люди шептались, бросали свои мотыги и лопаты и шли за ним.

Не одно лишь войско камнерожденных привел к заставе Болтонов Рикон: с ним пришли и воины, оставшиеся верными его семье, и крестьяне, последовавшие за своим спасителем. Вышли защитники черной крепости, и били они копьями о щиты, но не испугались могучие островитяне, не отступились друзья Рикона. Битва была долгой и жестокой, и кровь ручьями бежала по земле, стекая в Рыдающую, и воды ее окрасились алым.

Утерев пот со лба, Рикон встал перед замком, сложенным из костей, и трижды ударил в ворота своим чудо-копьем, и после каждого удара на воротах оставалось по глубокой вмятине.

\- Выходи, Рамси Болтон, - вскричал Рикон. - Выходи на поединок!

Ворота отворились со скрипом, и в проеме показался сын колдуна. Он был огромным как дом, и в его косматых волосах запутались ячменные зерна и былинки сена. Он приложил ладонь к глазам и расхохотался.

\- Я, лорд Рикон Старк, наследник Винтерфелла, бросаю тебе вызов, - звонко крикнул Рикон, и лицо Рамси, рябое от красных рытвин, побледнело от страха. Он кликнул псов, своих любимиц-сучек, натасканных на то, чтобы охотиться за несчастными крестьянами и разрывать их заживо, и собаки, раззявив клыкастые пасти, бросились на Рикона.

Но наперерез им черной молнией кинулся Лохматый, и звери сцепились. Вскоре все собаки до единой лежали мертвые, раскинувшись кольцом, в центре которого стоял израненный, искусанный Лохматый. Он бросил взгляд на хозяина, повалился наземь и затих.

Слезы выступили у Рикона на глазах, но он знал, что время оплакать своего друга еще не пришло. Он перехватил копье поудобнее и бросился на Рамси. Тот был силен, и если бы он хоть раз попал по Рикону, то вколотил бы его в землю по пояс. Но сын колдуна был неуклюж и медлителен, он разжирел и обленился за долгие годы сытной жизни в замке, все боялись его и не смели бросить ему вызов, и потому считал он, что нет равных ему в бою. Рикон вертелся вокруг него и колол копьем, как мелкий назойливый комар, жалящий толстошкурого быка. Рамси ревел от ярости, и ярость же застилала ему глаза. 

Они долго сражались, и даже Рикон, от крови единорога получивший небывалую силу и выносливость, начал уставать. Устал и Рамси. Он повернулся неловко и открылся - и Рикон тут же пырнул его копьем, да так глубоко, что в необъятном брюхе скрылось почти все древко. Рамси тупо уставился белесыми глазами, переступил с ноги на ногу и рухнул наземь, и от его падения что-то сотряслось в самом замке. Высокие мрачные башни, украшенные черепами, начали обваливаться, и черные стены, сложенные из обугленных костей, пошатнулись. И вот уже осталась от замка лишь огромная груда костей, перед которой лежала туша его правителя. 

Морщась, Рикон потянул копье к себе, распарывая брюхо великану, и наружу хлынули его гнилые зловонные потроха. Он сгнил еще заживо, и не дело было оставлять его труп на доброй земле, и потому крестьяне, радостно распевая, сложили ему огромный костер из смолистых сосен и подожгли. 

Рикону же было не до радости, ведь верный его лютоволк погиб, защищая его. Он подошел к распростертому на земле зверю и коснулся длинной морды, поцеловал выпуклый лоб. А Лохматый слабо вильнул хвостом, приоткрыл один глаз. Он был измучен, но он был жив. Рикон рассмеялся и обнял его крепко. И радость от жизни друга была больше, чем радость от смерти врага. 

Тем же вечером закатили пир, крестьянские девушки смеялись и набрасывали Рикону на шею ожерелья, сплетенные из полевых цветов, оставшиеся воины присягали ему на верность, и все до единого восхваляли своего нового господина. Все вокруг пели и плясали, смеялись и кланялись Рикону, но старый моряк был мрачен.

Глубокой ночью Рикон пришел к нему в шатер.  
\- Отчего же ты невесел? Ведь одержаны уже две победы, и третья не за горами.  
\- В том-то и дело, мальчик мой, - устало вздохнул старик. - Победить колдуна будет сложнее всего. Его не задавить войском, его не одолеть силой. Был мой прошлый господин честен и прям, и пал в бою с ним, и за то не прощу я себя никогда.  
\- Отомщу за твоего господина, - пообещал Рикон старому моряку и обнял его. - И за Север долг отдам. 

Наутро к нему явились гонцы и зачитали послание от колдуна.   
"Доблестный воин, приплывший с острова-Камня, знай, что я не таю на тебя зла. Но ты отнял у меня единственного сына, и мне ведомо, что у тебя нет отца. Приходи же ко мне, сядь по правую руку, и я назову тебя своим сыном и наследником, и кровью своей поклянусь, что не держу никаких обид и не стану вредить тебе. Забирай замок Дредфорт и половину моих земель, все по справедливости, и не мучай своих людей кровопролитной войной".

Зная, что колдун непременно захочет прибегнуть к магии, Рикон явился к нему в замок с отрядом камнерожденных. Все они с детства пили молоко единорогов - священный напиток, дарующий силы противиться злым чарам. 

Колдун восседал во главе стола в пиршественном зале, и был он жуток на вид: иссохшее тело, на котором почти не осталось плоти, ввалившиеся щеки и горящие белым глаза. Кожа его казалась натянутой, подобно старому пергаменту, но была на нем кожа и иная - висевшая плащом за плечами. Он заговорил ласково, но слышалась Рикону лишь угроза. 

\- Подойди ближе, будь гостем на моем пиру. Испей вина из моей чаши, откушай яств с моего стола. 

И Рикон приблизился к нему, и посмотрел на блюдо, где лежали изысканные угощения, и посмотрел он на кубок, что протягивал ему колдун, и шел от чаши дивный запах ароматного вина. Страшный голод и страшная жажда охватили Рикона. Но ударил он первый раз - и перевернул серебряное блюдо, и закопошились в яствах черви и жуки могильные. Ударил он второй раз, и выбил из руки колдуна кубок златой, и задымилось пряное вино, прожгло дыру в мягкой шкуре, устилавшей пол. 

\- Вот как ты встречаешь гостей! - вскричал во гневе Рикон, вынимая кинжал из ножен. - Слушай же! Я - лорд Рикон Старк, брат Робба Старка, которого ты предал и убил, и я пришел вернуть свои земли! Ты обманул моего брата на пиршестве и проткнул его сердце своим кинжалом, а я - проткну твое! - и занес он оружие, но колдун оказался быстрее. 

Взмахнул он плащом своим из кожи человечьей и рассыпался на тысячу скользких пиявок, которые быстро-быстро поползли в разные стороны.   
\- Эй, музыканты! - громко крикнул Рикон. - Играйте самый живой мотив! Будем же веселиться, словно на свадьбе!

И зазвучали барабаны, запели радостно скрипки, загудели звонкие трубы. Островитяне пустились в пляс, и под каблуками их, скоро окрасившимися черной кровью, корчились и умирали пиявки. Камнерожденные плясали, пока не передавили их всех до одной.

\- Сегодня Север стал свободным! - воскликнул Рикон, вскочив на стол, и пиршественный зал сотрясся от восторженного рева. 

Вернул Рикон свой дом, но не вернул семью, и опечалился он. Решив спросить совета у Старых Богов, он явился в богорощу, и страшно было там среди чардрев с алыми листьями, и сладко было вернуться наконец домой. Сыростью пахло от земли, кровью пахло от ладоней Рикона, и опустился он на колени перед озером, чтобы омыться, и вода была теплой и ласковой, словно руки родных. 

\- Что делать мне, Старые Боги? - горько вопросил он, не поднимаясь с колен. - Как найти семью свою потерянную? - И услышал ответ в шелесте листьев.

\- Рикон? Рикон, ты ли это, брат мой? 

Он поднял голову и увидел перед собой только искореженное лицо, вырезанное на белой коре. 

\- Кто ты? - спросил он.

\- Это Бран. Помнишь ли ты меня, брат?

Перед глазами Рикона понеслись образы, насланные неведомым колдуном. Как Рикон сидел на руках у высокого статного лорда, как рыжеволосая леди качала его колыбель, и как мальчик, сидевший в большой плетеной корзине, говорил ему "прощай".

\- Помню, - отозвался он тихо, и тихим нежным шелестом ответило ему дерево, и уронило несколько резных листьев, ласково погладивших по щекам. - Но где же ты, Бран? 

\- Я ушел далеко на север и повидал чудес столько, сколько не повидать без тысячи и одного глаза. И стал я замлей, на которой ты стоишь, и небом, в которое ты смотришь, и водой, что утоляешь жажду, и деревьями, которым ты молишься. И могущественней я любого короля, ибо знаю все на свете. И бедней я любого нищего, ибо не могу обнять тебя.

И встал тогда Рикон с колен, и обхватил ствол дерева руками, и шершавая кора казалась ему теплой человеческой кожей, а ветки, гладившие его по спине, руками брата. 

Долго стояли они так, обнявшись, но наконец продолжил Бран. 

\- Слушай меня, брат, и запоминай, что нужно делать. Ты должен спасти наших сестер, они одни остались в живых, но обе не могут вернуться домой. Старшая, Санса, томится в плену у колдуна-пересмешника, воспылавшего к ней страстью. Он заточил ее в поднебесном замке, куда легко взмывает сам, оборотившись птицей, а она, бедняжка, не может сбежать. Она подарила ему троих детей, но все они приходили в мир мертвыми, ибо дети рождаются от любви, а колдун-пересмешник любит только себя. Я помогу тебе спасти ее. Но с другой нашей сестрой, Арьей, все будет сложнее. Она далеко, за бурными морями, за высокими горами, на другой стороне мира. Я бессилен там. Однако мне ведомо, что она служит темному богу и меняет личины ежедневно и еженощно. Она сама уже забыла, кто она такая и кем рождена, но душа ее тянется сюда, к волкам, к Северу. Она явится сюда, явится не одна, и мы едва ли ее узнаем. Нам будет непросто, но сперва давай освободим Сансу!

Помчался Рикон на юг, к горной Долине, где парил над скалами неприступный замок Орлиное Гнездо. Рикон не брал с собой войска, чтобы не медлить в пути да застать колдуна врасплох, но взял он кинжал из чудодейственной валирийской стали.

Высоко вздымались башни замка, не было туда дороги, и Рикон приготовился ждать. Ведь на этот раз он действовал не в одиночку, а со своим братом, и брат его тоже был колдуном, но не злобным и коварным, использовавшим силы ради корысти и власти, а мудрым и добрым. 

Бран обернулся черной как ночь вороной с тремя блестящими глазами и взмыл в небеса, и хриплым карканьем вызвал на бой пересмешника. Тот попытался улизнуть, но ворона находила его всюду, и клювом своим крепким выдирала перья из его хвоста. Они сцепились, и хоть Бран был крупнее, колдун-пересмешник дрался не на жизнь, а на смерть. Они преследовали друг друга по небу, и кружились в воздухе окровавленные перья, черные и серые. 

\- Санса, - выкрикнул Рикон, и его голос, отраженный горами долины, усилился и достиг поднебесного замка. - Санса, я Рикон, твой брат!

И увидел он, как высоко-высоко открылся в полу замка круглый люк, и заструился свет оттуда, и потекло яркое рыжее пламя, озаряя долину. И когда достигло оно скалы, на которой стоял Рикон, затаив дыхание, увидел он, что то были волосы - огненно-рыжие, как у него самого. 

Он прикоснулся к ним ладонью, и они были мягкими как шелк, но плотными как полотно. Он начал взбираться по ним, и все меньше и меньше становилась земля. Едва он поднялся, сестра бросилась ему на шею, и сама она была хрупкая и изящная как птичка. Восхитился ее красотой Рикон и погладил ее по мягким волосам. Она расцеловала его в обе щеки, а потом расплакалась, и понял Рикон, как многого был лишен, как много испытала она, и обнял сестру крепко, и плакали они вместе. Но не кончилась битва, и в небесах пересмешник с вороной снова ударились грудью о грудь.

Не хотела Санса, чтобы брат рисковал жизнью своей молодой ради нее.   
\- Тебе лучше бежать, - шептала она. - Никогда тебе не справиться с колдуном!  
\- Верно, - обнял ее Рикон. - Мы справимся с ним вместе, ведь ты знаешь все уголки этого замка, а я знаю, что может отнять жизнь у колдуна, - и он показал чудо-кинжал, притороченный к поясу.

Услышали они жалобный крик пересмешника, поняли, что ранен тот тяжело, и спрячется теперь в замке, ожидая, пока Санса омоет ему раны и утешит его. И пошли брат с сестрой, рука об руку, по узким каменным коридорам, и волосы Сансы разгорались все ярче с каждым шагом. Они нашли пересмешника распростертым на большой постели, и белые простыни, на которых он разметался, покраснели от крови. 

Он взмолился о пощаде, но Санса выхватила валирийский кинжал из ножен, занесла его над впалой грудью колдуна и проткнула его сердце. Много было силы у колдуна и много гнева, и умирая, совершил он последнее зло: волосы Сансы взвились вдруг ядовитыми змеями, обернулись вокруг ее стана, вокруг тонкой шеи, и принялись душить сестру. Рикон рубил их, но они отрастали заново, как росли все эти годы у Сансы, и лишь когда душа покинула тело пересмешника, покинула колдовская сила и волосы. Упали они под ноги, и Санса заплакала по ним, но вскоре ободрилась, ведь она была спасена, и кончилась воля злого колдуна над ней. 

Вместе они сплели из рыжих волос веревку, тонкую и прочную, и спустились по ней вниз, оставив тело колдуна на оскверненном кровью ложе, и Рикон отрезал кусок веревки, убрал его за пазуху - вдруг пригодится.

Пока они возвращались домой, Санса поведала Рикону о том, как они жили раньше, и память возвращалась к Рикону с каждым ее словом. И теперь не было у него иной мечты, как освободить свою вторую сестру от темных духов.

Сердце Рикона запело от счастья, когда увидел он своего лютоволка, оправившегося от ран. Но лизнул тот руку Сансе, и она опечалилась, и, заплакав, ушла в богорощу. Не решился тревожить ее Рикон, и ошибся в том, ибо колдовство там случилось недоброе. Услышал он тонкий женский крик и поспешил в богорощу, и когда вошел он под сень деревьев, то увидел там двух сестер, одинаково красивых и изящных, преклонивших колени перед чардревом. Были у них рыжие волосы, неровно остриженные ножом, и глаза ясные, как вода в пруду, и стан тонкий и гибкий, как молодое деревце. Лица их были кроткими и испуганными, и каждая сестра смотрела на Рикона с надеждой.

\- Кто же из вас настоящая Санса? - вопросил Рикон.  
\- Я! - ответила сестра, стоявшая слева.  
\- Я! - ответила сестра, стоявшая справа.

Призадумался Рикон, но зашелестели листья красные, подсказывая ему, что же делать, и улыбнулся он:

\- Спой мне, милая сестрица! 

И сестра, стоявшая справа, запела дивным голосом, а сестра, стоявшая слева, не смогла издать ни звука.

\- Попалась! - воскликнул Рикон, но в тот же миг лже-Санса оборотилась огромным черным лютоволком и прыгнула на Лохматого. И покатились они, кусая друг друга, и нельзя было разобрать, кто же из них настоящий, а кто нет, но когда они расцепились, Рикон увидел у одного лютоволка на груди глубокие шрамы, которые тот получил, защищая своего друга, и у другого зверя их не было.

И тогда набросил Рикон обманщице на шею петлю, сотканную из рыжих волос Сансы, и зарычала волчица, забесновалась, но ничего сделать не могла. 

Из последних сил она принялась менять личины - сперва оборотилась она высоким статным лордом, но он был обезглавлен, и тянулся своими руками к их шеям, чтобы сдавить и задушить.  
\- Мы не боимся тебя, - сказал Рикон,   
\- Мы помним тебя и любим, - сказала Санса, и вместе они обняли обезглавленного мертвеца, и тогда он стал юношей с оскалившейся волчьей головой и заклацал зубами, пытаясь достать их, но они не дрогнули.  
\- Мы не боимся тебя, - повторил Рикон.  
\- Мы помним тебя и любим, - повторила Санса, и тогда волчьеглавый юноша обернулся женщиной с расцарапанным лицом и перерезанным горлом, и кровь ее, льющаяся из разверстой раны, обжигала. Вскрикнули брат с сестрой, но не разжали объятий.  
\- Мы не боимся тебя, - превозмогая боль, крикнул Рикон.  
\- Мы помним тебя и любим, - превозмогая боль, крикнула Санса, и тогда женщина превратилась в юношу, высокого и темноволосого, но израненного жестоко, с пропоротыми грудью и животом, и из ран его воспаленных извергались ядовитые черви, и больно ранили они брата с сестрой, но те не сдались.  
\- Мы не боимся тебя, - упрямо воскликнул Рикон.  
\- Мы помним тебя и любим, - упрямо воскликнула Санса, и они обняли мертвого юношу крепче и ощутили, что под руками у них - девичье тело, тонкое, но сильное, и тело это подрагивает от рыданий. Обняли они сестру крепче, погладили по коротко остриженным волосам, и она обняла их в ответ, ибо только любовью и преданностью можно рассеять злые чары. 

Так и стояли они в богороще, обнимая друг друга, и белоствольное дерево шелестело своими листьями, и улыбался вырезанный на коре лик. 

Но подошли к ним, подкрались по траве неслышно огромные волки, и обступили их со всех сторон. Лютоволчица, их предводительница, выступила вперед и зарычала грозно:

\- Она сестра нам! Что вы сотворили? Почему она плачет?

\- Потому что она счастлива, - ответила за нее Санса, утирая свое лицо. - Потому что она вернулась домой.

Но Арья выпрямилась, и хоть губы ее улыбались, брови же хмурились. 

\- Слушайте меня, сестры и братья, - обратилась она к волкам. - Живут в Речном Краю злобные чародеишки, проворны они, как хорьки и хитры, как лисы, и сердца у них черны, а языки лживы. Они обманут любого человека, но бессильны они пред вашими могучими клыками и верными сердцами. Помогите же нам, сестры и братья! 

И понеслись волки в Речные Земли, сея страх и разрушение в домах врагов. Не боялись они коварных колдунов и истребляли их безжалостно, спаслось лишь несколько, но так они перетрусили перед волками, что обратились во всамделишных лис и хорьков, забились в норы и позабыли, что когда-то были людьми.

И когда слух прошел о том, что на трон Винтерфелла садится новый лорд, потянулись люди со всех концов Севера, чтобы преклонить перед ним колени, и несли они дары. Толстяк из Белой Гавани привез рыбу, лорды, носившие на гербе лошадей, привели породистых скакунов, высокие сильные девушки-медведицы отдарились теплыми шкурами и сладкими ягодами, а братья со Стены - своими мечами. 

И правил новый лорд честно и справедливо, и были счастливы люди, жившие под его началом, и был счастлив он сам.


End file.
